Many types and varieties of stools and chairs are known in the art. Portable seating devices provide a user the ability to carry a lightweight seat to a spectator event, a hunting event, outdoor activities, social gatherings, and the like. Such seating devices provide one with relief from lengthy standing.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,278, issued to Napoleon on Jun. 14, 1977, discloses a folding stool with leveling leg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,547, issued to Spillman on Jun. 30, 1987, discloses a portable spectator's stool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,839, issued to Saito et al. on Jun. 5, 1990, discloses a single-legged chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,424, issued to Herron on Feb. 23, 1993, discloses a portable seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,522, issued to Habeck on Feb. 24, 1998, discloses a portable seat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,638, issued to Ferguson on May 16, 2000, discloses a portable stool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,646, issued to Sisson on Dec. 5, 2000, discloses a portable stool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,545, issued to Hambleton on Jan. 23, 2001, discloses a portable stool.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.